Mine
by potternerd95
Summary: Zoe Hunt didn't know what she was getting herself in for when she spent the night with the smooth-talking Dean Winchester. When Zoe fears for her life, she calls him, and he comes rushing to her aid. Now with Dean in her life, her whole world has changed. But for the better? Not a very good summary, I know, I was trying not to give anything away :) RandR please xoxo
1. Chapter 1

So basically this is my first attempt at a Supernatural fic. The paragraphs that are in _Italics _are flashbacks.

If you have any suggestions i'm happy to hear, just message me.

xoxo

* * *

Zoe sat at her desk trying to write. Her deadline was in two weeks and she still had half the damn book to write! She had paper strewn all over the place, her plan was pinned to the wall and the waste paper basket was overflowing with scrapped pages. Zoe decided that her writers block was because of him. They had a one night stand almost two weeks ago now and since then she hasn't been able to concentrate or write.

"_Can I just have a beer?" Zoe asked the bartender. _

"_Make it two" a guy came up next to her. "On me." He smiled at her, and Zoe rolled her eyes. She knew this type of guy, so full of himself and sure she was going to fall for his charms. He held out his hand for her, "Dean Winchester." _

_Zoe shook his hand, "Zoe Hunt."_

_They chatted all night. Every now and then Zoe noticed a big guy across the room staring at him angrily. She ignored him. Dean bought her more beers and she was a little tipsy._

Zoe shook her head to try and rid him from her mind. After a few beers, he had bought her a few more.

"_I have to go. I've really got to get home." She told him_

"_Well, you definitely aren't driving," announced Dean, "I'll walk you."_

"_You don't have to do that," She flirted._

"_Nah, come on," he stood and held out his hand, "beautiful girl like yourself, walking home in a place like this. I'm walking you."_

_Zoe pretended to be fine, but she wobbled a little on her feet. He put his arm around her waist to steady her._

Zoe scrunched up another failed attempt at a chapter and threw it at the waste bucket, and missed. She sighed in frustration and picked it up.

_Zoe laughed as Dean helped her up the stairs to her front porch. She reached into her handbag and pulled out her keys. She was a little tipsy and couldn't quite find the key for the lock._

"_Here," Dean placed his hands on hers and took the keys from her. "This one?" He held up a key for her to see._

"_That's the one" She smiled at him as he slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open._

"_There you go," He smiled at her hand grabbed her hand and put the keys back in her hand, but he didn't let go. Instead, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. _

_They stepped through the doorway, still in each other's arms. Dean kicked the door closed and pressed her against it. He pinned her arms above her head and trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Zoe freed her hands and pushed her hands under his shirt, trailing her fingers over his toned stomach. Dean moved his hands to her blouse and tugged at the buttons, freeing her breasts from the tight fabric. She moved her hands to his shoulders, still underneath his shirt. He broke away from the kiss to help her pull his shirt over his head. Zoe took a moment to appreciate his bare chest before returning to the kiss. _

Zoe picked up her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she came to 'Dean'. Her thumb hovered over the call button until she thought better of it and locked the screen. They had exchanged numbers with him promising to call next time he was in town. No, he would call her she shouldn't call him.

_She ran her hands down his arms until their fingers touched, and she smiled against his lips when he laced his fingers in hers. He pushed her further up the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting go of his hands and running her fingers through his hair. He moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. "Bedroom?" he asked against her lips. "First left" she replied, barely breaking the kiss._

Zoe walked into her bedroom, then into her wardrobe discarding her pyjamas in favour of a pair of jeans. She pulled her hair into a messy knot on top of her head and selected her outfit; she unbuttoned her pyjama top and slipped it off her shoulders. Zoe felt a prickling on the back of her neck, like someone was standing there breathing down her neck. She turned around seeing, as she expected, nothing there. Telling herself she was being silly she quickly got dressed and returned to her office.

_Dean pushed her against the bedroom door as he fumbled with the knob. "It won't open" he mumbled. Zoe reached down and turned the knob, pushing the door open. She laughed as he set her down. She reached down and undid his pants, sliding them down his legs and dean stepped out of them. Somewhere between the door and the bed he lost his boxers and Zoe lost her skirt. _

Zoe walked into her office and the first thing she noticed was her desk. Paper was scattered all over her desk where it had been tidy when she left. She ran to the window to close it, but it already was. She looked at the papers on the desk, each was blank except for one word written on each page: _Mine. _She felt the pricking on the back of her neck, and took a step back in fear. She stared at the desk, scared. She ran to the door and pushed it closed, leaning against it.

_Zoe woke the next morning in a tangle of sheets. Her hair hung around her shoulders in messy curls and her makeup was smudged. She sat up, noticing that the bed was empty. The door that led into the adjoining bathroom was open and steam poured out. She walked over to her dresser and wiped away the makeup from around her eyes and wrapped her satin robe over as he walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripped down his arms and stomach. "Morning," he smiled at her, running his hand through his hair._

"_Morning," She smiled back at him._

"_Have you seen my clothes?" He looked around the room. _

_Zoe chuckled, "Your shirt is by the door I think, and your pants should be here somewhere." Zoe looked around, "Here," she threw his pants at him. "I'll get your shirt. And mine." Zoe walked out to the front door and collected her top and bra and his shirt. He came up behind her, he had swapped his towel for his pants. She handed him his shirt and he slid it over his head. _

Zoe ran into the kitchen and grabbed her phone off the table. She heard footsteps walking down the hall as she fumbled with the numbers. She hit dial. After the third ring he answered, "Hello?"

"Dean." She ran into the laundry and locked the door, "Dean there is someone in my house and I don't know what to do." She paused, breathing heavy, "I didn't know who to call."

"It's ok, just –" Her phone cut out.

* * *

What did y'all think? Please review, I welcome all criticism.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 guys. I hope you enjoy. feedback welcome.

xoxo

* * *

"Shit," Dean swore as he swung the Impala down the road in an illegal U-turn.

"What?" Asked Sam as he hung on to the dash to avoid slamming into the window. "Dean, what the hell?"

"She's in trouble, Sam." Dean yelled as he sped down the road.

"Who? The girl from the Bar?"

"Zoe, yes."

They sped down the road in silence for nearly an hour until they came to Zoe's house. Dean slammed the brakes on out the front of her house, nearly causing Sam to fly through the windscreen. Dean flung his door open and jumped out before even shutting off the engine and half ran up to the door. He pounded his fist on the door, "Zoe!" he shouted through the door, "Zoe," he repeated again and again. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted. Locked. He yelled out again, still no reply. He took a step back and threw himself at the door. Again, and again and again until the door burst from its hinges. "Zoe!" He screamed running through the hall. "Zoe!"

"Dean?" Her reply was muffled.

"Dean, what the hell!" Sam came into the kitchen where Dean was standing, "you just broke the door." He gave Dean the keys to the car.

"Shut it, Sam." Dean snatched the keys from him. "Zoe!" he shouted again.

"Dean." He could hear her voice and he ran to the laundry door as she opened it. "Dean," She flung herself into his arms. She had tears streaming down her face, and she cried into his chest.

"Hey, Zo, it's alright." He hugged her tight as she sobbed.

When Zoe had calmed down and stopped crying, they sat at the table and Dean asked her to tell him what happened.

Zoe went through what happened. The feeling that she was being watched, the paper on her desk, the footsteps.

"Wait, paper on the desk?" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, uh, I walked away for like five minutes and when I walked back in someone had spread paper out all over my desk."

"Sure it wasn't the wind?"

"Yeah, I thought that too so I checked but it was closed. And it was written on."

"What?" Asked Dean

"Yeah, um, 'Mine' was written on each sheet in red ink."

"Can you show us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Zoe walked them down the hall and into her study. Dean and Sam walked over to the desk, but Zoe stayed near the door.

Dean spoke quietly enough for Zoe not to hear him, "Sam, look." He pointed at the words on the sheets of paper. "The words. They are an exact copy of each other. They look handwritten but they aren't."

"Yeah, I see it. But this is worse."

"What?" Dean tried not to look at Sam in fear that Zoe would know something was wrong.

"This isn't ink, Dean. It's written in blood."

"Shit, Sammy. Are you thinking the same thing I am?"

"Yeah. This isn't human."

"Zo," Dean turned to face her. "Can we talk?"

"What's up?" She was suddenly worried.

"You need to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Dean what's going on?"

"You have to leave. Go somewhere safe."

"Leave?" Zoe couldn't help but sound hurt.

"Please, Zo. It's for the best." Zoe tried to hold it in but a tear ran down her cheek.

"Dean," Sam interjected, "She's safest with us."

"Sam," Dean turned to look at his brother, "I am not putting her in a position where something can hurt her."

"Dean, if it is something supernatural then sending her away isn't going to help," Sam reasoned, "Here we can protect her, you can protect her."

"Hold up, what now?" Zoe looked at the both of them.

"Supernatural." Replied Sam, as if it was the most obvious explanation.

"You're telling me that a ghost is trying to kill me?"

"Not exactly." Replied Dean.

"Then _what _exactly?" Zoe asked, walking into the lounge room, Dean and Sam in tow. Dean followed Zoe into the lounge and threw Sam the keys as he passed.

"Zo," He knelt down in front of her, where she was sitting on the lounge. "Zo," He repeated, grabbing her hands. "This is what I do. Remember when I asked you to trust me?" She nodded, "I need you to trust me now. Please Zoe." He looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

"I do trust you, Dean." She looked at their hands, "I mean, well, _Supernatural_. Really?"

"Yeah. It's my job." He kissed her hands. "Sammy and I travel around the country killing things."

"Like ghosts?"

"Spirits, yes. Among other things. But that isn't what we are dealing with here."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not quite sure." For the first time since Zoe had met him he looked uncertain, not cool and calm. "It just isn't a ghost."

"Hey Dean," Sam walked into the lounge room, "Good to go?" he chucked a shotgun at him.

"Yeah." He caught the shotgun and turned back to Zoe, "Come on." He kissed her on the forehead and stood.

Zoe followed Dean into the kitchen and Sam asked her, "Do you have any idea what this could be? I mean, someone that you know?"

"No, um, I, um," she stammered, "No."

"It isn't a ghost Sam." Dean shot his brother a look.

"I know that, but I'm thinking demonic possession."

"It ain't a demon either, Sam." Dean began to lose his patience. "You think I would know Sam. I have done this far longer than you. It ain't a Demon and it ain't a ghost. I know what it is."

"Then share." Sam snapped back.

"Flesh-eater."

"Dean, flesh-eaters are a story. To scare people."

Zoe looked at them both, "isn't your whole life chasing things that are just stories?"

"Yeah, but all stories have a basis of truth." Dean explained.

"Dean, Flesh-eaters are like Bigfoot. Make a great story but no legitimate sightings."

"I know, Sammy!" Dean yelled, "I have heard the stories, I have read the articles and flesh eater is the only thing that fits!"

"Then explain it to me!" Sam yelled back.

Dean took a deep breath and calmed down. "Ok, Flesh-Eaters are huma. Well, were human. Anyway, so you hear stories you know, someone goes missing, there's an awful lot of blood, people say you can't survive that much blood loss so they're presumed dead and after a while people stop looking. That is a flesh eater." Dean stared at his brother.

"I know that Dean, but how does a Flesh eater fit this." He gestured to Zoe.

"Wait, I'm confused." Zoe interrupted. "How does a person become a flesh eater?"

"When someone is close to death, and I mean like a bloody death, and the sorta just go feral. Become these supernatural beings with like ghostly powers and stuff. They torment people from their human lives before they eat them. It's the fear they get off on. They like making their victims terrified."

"Makes me feel good." Zoe mumbled.

Dean looked back at Sam, "And let me explain to you. The footsteps Zoe was hearing, the feeling that someone was watching, it all fits with a flesh eater!"

"But what about the paper?" Sam asked him, "What about '_Mine_'?"

"That," Dean paused, thinking, "is a good question. I don't know, maybe it's something from the human life of this guy?"

"Makes sense." Muttered Zoe. Dean and Sam both turned to look at her.

"What?" they both asked together.

"_Her Killer March._" Her reply was greeted with blank looks.

Zoe sighed and walked over to her bookcase and pulled out a book. She held it up so the boys could see, "_Her Killer March. _My first bestseller." Dean took the book from her hands and studied it.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Basically," she said, "A stalker."

"Let me guess," Sam said, "He left 'Mine' messages?"

"Yeah, written in blood."

"So a character from your stories is our flesh-eater?" Dean said, looking confused.

They were all silent for a while before Sam spoke, "Zoe, was that character based off of anyone?"

Zoe nodded, "My ex."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3, I apologise for the lack of action/plot. Anyway, Chapter 4 shouldn't be far away. Enjoy

xoxo

* * *

"Your ex was a stalker-killer?" Dean asked, confusion was written all over his face.

"No, not as such. He was possessive you know. And jealous."

Dean didn't say anything, and the three were thrown into silence. It was Sam who broke it, "Is he, you know, dead?"

"I don't know. We split four years back and I took out an AVO and haven't heard from him since."

"We need to find out." Dean said, stating the obvious.

Zoe looked at him, "Can you please grab my laptop from my bed stand?"

"Yeah." Dean walked down the hall. When he was gone Zoe turned to Sam.

"The notes, were they written in blood?"

"Dean wa–" Zoe cut him off.

"I need to know. Please."

"Yeah. They were." Sam looked her in the eyes, "He really likes you."

"Who?"

"Dean. He really likes you."

"What makes you say that? I mean, it was just a night, Sam." She tried to hide her face when she blushed.

"He answered the phone."

"What do you mean?"

"Your name popped up on the screen, and he answered it. I have never seen him answer a call from a girl he's slept with." Zoe said nothing, and Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean returned with her laptop. Zoe took it from him and booted it up.

While she was waiting for it to load up she asked, "One thing is bothering me. Where'd he get the blood?"

Dean held her hand and traced his fingers along a faint scar running up her arm, "Did he do this to you?"

"Dean," She began but he cut her off.

"Did he?" Sam took this as his queue to leave, and walked out to the car.

"Yeah." Zoe's reply came out as a whisper as a tear escaped her eye.

Dean placed his free hand on the side of her head, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "I want you to be safe" He told her.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He rested his forehead against hers, dropping the hand that was cupping her face to grasp her other hand.

"He used to hit me." She whispered, fresh tears falling.

"You don't have to."

"Dean, let me." She paused, trying to steady her voice. "He drank, a lot. He used to come home angry" She took a deep breath, "and hit me. One night, he was really late home and his dinner was cold. He was so mad, he hit me. Again, and again and again. And I fell onto the glass coffee table and it shattered." She paused again to let more tears fall. "I got op from the floor, covered in blood. I had a cut under my eye, and blood was pouring out of a cut in my head. He was so mad at me for wrecking the table that he threw his dinner at me. The whole plate. He picked a knife up off the table and he started walking toward me. His face, he was so mad and so calm at the same time. He backed me against the wall. God, I will never forget the pain. He pressed the knife against my arm, cutting into me. Then he pulled it the length of my forearm, cutting into me so deep. I tried to scream at him but he had his free arm on my neck, so I couldn't breathe. I was so scared. He finally got off me when I passed out.

"That night, I left. I packed a bag while he was asleep and I ran. It was about a month later that he found me. I was waitressing in a small bar and he came in. Started yelling and he ended up throwing his drink at me, smashing things. My boss called the cops and I got an AVO. That was the last time I ever saw him." When Zoe had finished her story Dean was silent for a while. He played with her fingers, eyes closed. He closed his hand around her wrist and brought it to his lips. He kissed the jagged scar on her forearm before letting go of her arm. Dean raised his hand to her face, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He traced his fingers down her jawline and over her lips before lightly brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

I know it's short. It was going to be longer I swear but this felt like the right place to stop. Please review, i want to know what you think.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that its been so long since i've updated. Been real busy with school and such. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and I'll get started on the next. Please review.

xoxo

* * *

Zoe woke up on the couch a bit past midnight. She was curled up next to Dean, her head resting on his shoulder. He was sitting, staring intently at her computer screen, reading something.

"What are you reading?" She asked, sitting up.

"Reading up on Flesh-eaters." He looked down at her, "Just some myths."

"If they're myths, how can you know what's true?"

"I read as many as I can, and write down everything they have in common. Eventually I'll find a pattern."

Zoe looked around the room. Around the couch was a big ring of salt. "What's that?" Zoe asked him.

"Salt."

"I know that, but what is it for."

"The flesh eater." Zoe looked at him blankly, so Dean elaborated. "You know earlier I said they have ghostly abilities. Well, that's what the salt is for. It won't be able to cross it."

"So what's the gun for then?" Zoe nodded toward the gun on the ground next to Dean.

"Just in case." He smiled. "Can you look up your ex? I mean, we aren't even sure if it is him."

"Yeah." She took her computer from him. "So what have you found out?"

"Basically, walk through stuff, be invisible. It'll give off EMF too. That's why your phone cut out when we were talking. Basically they're ghosts, but harder to kill."

"Huh," So opened up a search engine and typed in his name: Michael Watson. She skimmed through the search results until she found a news article. She read aloud, "_All searches have been called off for missing hiker. After a year-long search for Michael Watson he has been presumed dead by police and emergency services. Mr Watson was believed to be taking a short cut through a local forest when he presumably fell a distance down a rocky cliff-face. A large amount of his blood was recovered by police at the scene but his body was never recovered. "It has been a really tough year for us," tells his wife, Marissa, "We aren't going to stop looking for him." It is believed Mr Watson was intoxicated at the time of his disappearance_."

"It's gotta be him then. Doesn't it?" Zoe asked.

"We are about to find out." Said Dean pulling something from his pocket. "He's here." As if trying to reiterate Dean's statement the computer fizzled out and the lights from the kitchen flickered, then went out. Zoe moved closer to Dean and he picked up his shotgun.

"Where is he?" whispered Zoe.

"There," Dean whispered back, pointing toward a figure standing outside the salt ring. Dean pointed his gun at the figure and shot. The lights came back on and he was gone. "crap." Dean cursed.

"What? He's gone."

"No, we just made it mad." Again, as if on cue, a window smashed down the hall.

Sam came running into the lounge, "What happened? The window shattered in the spare bedroom."

"I made it mad." Dean said, matter-of-fact.

"How'd it get through the salt?"

"I made it mad?" Dean didn't sound so sure.

"This isn't good" stated Sam.

"No shit, Sammy." Dean snapped.

"Ok, well while you two argue, he's back." Zoe cut in, terrified.

Dean raised his gun at him but it flew out of his hands. Zoe put her hands on her head and doubled over as if she was in pain. "Zoe!" Dean made an attempt to run to her but he was knocked off his feet. Blood began to trickle down Zoe's arm from the old scar that adorned her forearm. Michael walked to Dean picking him up by the ankle as if he weighed nothing. He threw Dean across the room into the TV cabinet, sending the TV crashing down on top of him. Zoe screamed out in pain as the word 'mine' shrieked inside her head over and over again. Dean tried to stand, but Michael was on him again, picking him up by the throat. Michael pressed Dean against a wall in an attempt to suffocate him. Sam ran up behind him and drove an iron stake into his back. Michael vanished and Dean crashed into the ground. Zoe stood, the yelling inside her head stopped. She ran to where Sam was hunched over Dean.

"I'm alright, back off!" he said as he tried to stand.

"Dean!" Zoe reached his side as he stood. He wrapped his arms around her, glad she was ok.

"Is he dead?" She said into his chest.

"No." Sam replied. "Probably not."

"Probably?" Dean asked. "How'd you know what to do?"

"Dads journal. Apparently he encountered one a few years back. He won't stay dead long though."

"I looked through Dads journal." Dean winced as he attempted to take a step forward. "I didn't find anything!"

"It was hidden away in a pocket in the back cover." Dean shrugged. "Don't know why he'd hide it though."

"So, exactly how long will he stay dead?" Zoe asked, helping Dean to the couch.

"Doesn't say." Sam replied.

"Great." Groaned Dean, "We are in a smashed up living room, I'm all smashed up and the thing doing the smashing may come back!"

Sam shot him a look. "What are we going to do? Sit around and wait for him to come back? We're sitting ducks."

"I don't know, Sam." Dean winced again, "I got a couple of broken ribs."

As if they were begging him to come back, Michael appeared a few feet in front of them. He stood there in front of them, a murderous grin stretching across his face. In a second he vanished, and reappeared in front of Sam, pinning him to the wall by his neck. Sam began to struggle for breath, colour draining from his face. Dean attempted to attack Michael, but he flicked his wrist in Deans direction and he flew into the far wall, crashing to the ground. "Dean!" Zoe screamed, but Dean didn't move. He lay there completely still. Tears streamed down her face and she turned to Michael, who was still strangling Sam. "Michael." Her voice was strong and clear. He let Sam go and turned to her. "What are you doing?" She asked, she spoke as a parent would scold a naughty child.

Michael took a step toward her and she fell backwards onto the couch. He continued walking forward, until he was almost on top of her. Out of the corner of her eye, Zoe saw Sam struggling to his feet. Michael reached out toward Zoe and grabbed her by her neck, lifting her above his head. Zoe watched as Sam pulled a knife from his jacket and stumbled toward Michael, still gasping for breath. Spots began to form in Zoe's vision and she could no longer breathe. She began to fade from consciousness as Sam stopped behind Michael and thrust the knife into his back.

* * *

:O What did you all think? heehee. hopefully more will be up in the next few days.

xoxo


End file.
